sonny with the flu
by Idreamofcomedy
Summary: in spite of being sick, sonny sneaks out to do another check it out sketch with tawni & infects the other members of so random. chad tries to use the oppertunity to cancel the show.


Tawni: hey, sonny. Ready to rehearse to check-it-out-nurse sketch?

Sonny: I am so ready. I mean, this is the 3rd time that we're the stars of a sketch together &… (sneezes on Tawni)

Tawni (disgusted): bless you.

Marshal (coming in, panicked): who sneezed?! Who sneezed?!

Sonny (raising her hand): I did.

Marshal: AHH! Zora, quick! Hand me a can of disinfected spray. (she hands him a fake one): not funny, Zora. This is just a prop I need the real thing stat! (sonny sneezes again): never mind, I'll go get it. (runs out of the room)

Tawni (referring to marshal's behavior): this never leaves the room.

Sonny: done. You know, I don't know why marshal's big deal is. So I sneeze when I'm excided. So what is there to be worried about? (coughs): I meant, I sneeze AND cough when I'm excided.

Marshal (spraying the room): ha-ha. Now this room is 100%….. (sonny sneezes on his face): Sonny! (sprays his face with the spray)

Tawni: Marshal. What is it with you & germs?

Marshal: what is it with me & Germs? Let me just tell you that in one sneeze, a human can spread out over 6,000 germs. Six---- (sonny sneezes on him again): not again, sonny! (sprays his face & then sprays sonny which cause her to cough in turn): oh, that's just great. Now she's coughing! (sprays her out of the room): away with you, evil-germ-spreader! (she is escorted out): well, that's over with.

(opening credits)

Sonny (at a doctor's office): I don't see how I could be sick, Tawni. I'm fine. (coughs twice, then sneezes)

Tawni: yeah, you seem way below fine to me.

Nurse: Next! (Tawni & sonny come up): hey, I know who you are! You're sonny Monroe of so random!

Tawni: yeah. & I'm…..

Nurse (looking to Tawni): you, I have no idea who you are. (looks over to Sonny): can I have you autograph?

Sonny: sure. (sneezes on picture)

Nurse: YAY! Sonny Monroe actually sneezed on my picture! (they look at her): oh. I'm sorry. My name is Zelda. Please step into my office, & I'll be right with you. (leaves)

Sonny: I'm……

Tawni: I get the picture here. (Zelda returns)

Zelda: now, who's my patient here?

Tawni: Sonny is, Zelda. (whispers over to her): I think she has the flu.

Zelda: ok. (takes sonny's temperature): hmm. Yep. She's sick. Not the flu, but a slight fever.

Sonny: so can I still be on this week's episode of so random?

Zelda: look, sonny. I hate this as much as you do, but I'm afraid you'll have to miss this episode.

Sonny: but this week's the check-it-out nurses sketch I can't miss this episode.

Zelda: look, sonny. Unless you want all your cast mates to be sick, you're gonna have to miss the episode & that's final. (leaving); you're free to go.

Tawni: how do you think marshal's gonna handle this?

Sonny: not very well, assume.

(scene switches to Sonny in bed & on the phone)

Sonny: & I was so right.

Marshal (over the phone): sweet dreams, sonny. & don't come on the episode. (hangs up)

Sonny: but who will…?

Marshal: don't worry, I got it covered. (hangs up)

(a few days later)

Sonny: it's not fair. Why do I have to be sick on the one time I get to be a nurse along with tawni? (falls asleep & dreams)

Tawni's character: check out you

sonny (panicked): who was that?!

tawni's character: me, tawni's check it out character. & i'm not liking what i'm checking out here.

sonny: what do you mean?

tawni's character: you're here when you should be at the studio by now. i thought you wanted to do this sketch.

sonny: i still do. but i'm sick. you see?

tawni's character: so what? you can still do the sketch.

sonny: yeah. but nurse Zelda said i was too contagious to be on.

tawni's character: ok. be sick in bed. if you want. just remember that you chose staying home over saving Nico from embarrassing himself on nationsl TV.

sonny: wait. Nico's taking my place in the sketch?

tawni's character: yes. & i bet he'll be so mad at you if his privacy is wrecked. (starts leaving): don't say i didn't warn you! (lend of sonny's dream)

Sonny (wakes up): I'm going on so random & nobody's gonna stop me. (leaves while we go to commercial break)

Sonny (at the studio after the break): check me out (coughs)

Nico: Sonny?! What are you doing here? You're supposed to be at home.

Tawni: yeah, I can't afford to be sick! (others look at her): I mean, Sonny. Go home.

Sonny: but I gotta do, what I gotta do. (sneezes loudly)

Grady (hands sonny a tissue): bless you.

Sonny: thanks. (blows nose loudly)

Tawni: Gross! Now I know you're too sick to be on tonight.

Sonny: where's marshal?

Zora: he's skipping tonight's show to see wizards of Waverly place: the movie. (remembers something): oh, & he left you this. (gives sonny a can of soup covered in plastic)

Sonny: gee. Tell him I said thanks. But just that sketch please? I'll try my best not get either of you sick.

Others: well, ok.

Sonny: thanks guys. You won't regret this. I promise.

(later)

Announcer: & now, back to "so random!"

check-it-out nurse 1: check it out, we're working in a hospital.

check-it-out nurse 2: i know. i can't like, wait to see who comes here first.

(a hurt dude comes to the desk)

man: hey, can you please check out my body?

check-it-out nurses: ok!

check-it-out nurse 1: check out his wrist.

check-it-out nurse 2: his wrist? check out his vein.

man: aw! forget it! (starts rolling away in his wheel chair): i'm going to another hospital.

(leaves as a girl appears)

girl: can you check me out?

check-it-out nurses: ok!

check-it-out nurse 1: check out her hospital gown

check-it-out nurse 2: her hospital gown? check out what's underneath it.

check-it-out nurse 1: check out her pants.

check-it-out nurse 2 (removing pants from her pocket): check out my pants!

check-it-out nurse 1 (taking out the same pair): check it out! i have those same pants!

check-it-out nurse 2: check it out!

girl: aw! forget you! (leaves as the girls' boss comes)

man (referring to the leaving girl); what is happening?!

Check-it-out nurse 1: check out this man.

Check-it-out nurse 2: this man? Check out his weight.

Man: my weight? I'm your boss! & I can fire you!

Check-it-out nurse 1 (ignoring him): check out his stomach.

Check-it-out nurse 2: his stomach? Check out his behind.

Man: that does it! You're both fired! (leaves)

Check-it-out nurse 1: checkout dance?

Check-it-out nurse 2: checkout dance. (they start dancing)

Male singer (singing): they're the best of friends with the worst of 'tudes they're the check-it-out girls & they're checking out for you! Check it out! (ends)

(later)

Nico (after the show): what a wonderful show.

Grady: you got that right, my brotha.

(Zora comes in)

Zora (screaming): what are you doing?!

Nice (scared); hanging out on a prop couch.

Grady: yeah, Zora what's the 911?

Zora: you're sitting in the same couch as sonny during most of the show!

Grady (grossed out): aw, no! (they run off)

Tawni: well, sonny's on her way home. & at least she didn't get any of us sick. (sits in the couch)

Zora: that's sonny's couch you're sitting in!

Tawni: Gross! (runs off)

Zora: good show. (sits then realizes): not me too! (screams as she runs off)

(next day)

Sonny (getting medicine then finds a letter): what's that. (reading it): dear, sonny. We all got your stupid cold. Sincerely, Zora & the others. (puts letter down): what have I done?

(meanwhile)

Chad (noticing the cast of so random's absence): it's kinda quiet 'round here today.

Brooke: that's because Sonny had a cold at the previous episode & gave it to the others. & marshal skipped that one to see wizards of Waverly place: the movie. (Chad looks at her): uh, not that I watched it.

Chad: well, then I guess we have a way to make McKenzie falls #1 again.

Brooke: well, glad I could help. But could you tell me what I said?

(Chad smacks his forehead as we switch over to sonny back at the nurse's office)

Zelda (referring to sonny's temperature): wow, sonny you seem to be much better today. & I thought your acting was amazing.

Sonny (disappointed): yeah. Me too.

Zelda: sonny? What's wrong? I know you're disappointed that you couldn't do the sketch with Tawni. But at least you can do the show again.

Sonny: with who?

Zelda: your cast mates who else (thinks): oh, you didn't….

Sonny: yes I did.

Zelda: sonny? How could you? You knew how much you were contagious to the others.

Sonny: I know, I know. But I couldn't control myself. Tawni's check-it-out character appeared in my dream & told me to do it. & well….. You can figure out the rest.

Zelda: sonny. Can I tell you the time I snuck out to my friend's 12th birthday party with the chicken pox?

Sonny: let me guess. You gave all the other kids the chicken pox?

Zelda: well, not ALL the others. Most of them already had the chicken pox. But my point here is…… I was dumb enough to let my dreams come before my health. & because of that, I cost some other kids of their health. & that's the same with you.

Sonny: you're right. I can't believe I let a simple sketch get in the way of my health & my cast mates' health. But what should I do now, Zelda?

Zelda: I think we both know what you should do now. (smiles)

(scene goes to sonny apologizing to the others)

Sonny: Zelda told me how it was stupid to let the sketch ruin your well being. & I'm sorry (takes put cookies): please take one if you accept my apology.

Grady: I forgive you. (takes cookie)

Nico: you're forgiving sonny for making you sick because of a cookie?

Grady (with mouth-full): dude, when life hands you a free cookie, you don't question it.

Nico: ok. I forgive you too, sonny. (takes cookie)

Zora: I don't like cookies, but I think you're obviously sorry. I forgive you.

Tawni: I am not. (everyone looks at her): well, I'll think about it.

(marshal comes)

Marshal: hey, what are you all doing here? Chad told me that neither of you wanted to do the show anymore.

Sonny (grinding teeth): of course he did.

Marshal (thinking Sonny's still sick): uh, I'll be back later. (runs off)

Zora: I know how we can get back at Chad.

Sonny: does it involve putting the entire cast of McKenzie falls in a box & shipping them to Minnesota?

Zora: maybe.

Sonny; then no. (thinks): I know.

(later with Chad)

Chad: weird how they actually gave me a cup, (drinks): wow. (feels nauseous): uh-oh. Those…… (vomits on floor while the cast of so random are watching him)

Tawni: ok. NOW I forgive you.

Sonny: thanks. (they all high-five while we end)


End file.
